Out of Time and Out of Place
by HostFyre
Summary: A new Vault Hunter game for the Vault. This Hunter is different however, He isn't from the same universe or timeline. Forcefully pulled from his time after an accident, this hunter is now thrown to Pandora with the original Vault Hunters. Now as all the psychos would say "im not trapped here with you. Your trapped here with me." How will the Vault Hunters deal with this newcomer?
1. Disorientation

**Chapter 1 Disorientation**

**Bold For Titles and Special actions**

_Italics for Loot_

The bus shook and bounced as the driver looks back and grimaces at the crazies he was delivering. Inside the bus was a psych ward inmates regular transportation to a separate facility. Guards marched up and down the aisles insuring that none of the inmates attempted anything that could possibly be dangerous to themselves or anyone nearby.

The bus happened to be driving down a wooded terrain rather quickly as it was headed towards its destination. The driver glanced back down at the road just in time to see a large hole appear right in front of them. The hole seemed to stand up straight and it held a murky blackness.

The driver slammed the brakes as hard as he could launching the guards towards the gate that separated the inmates and driver. Each inmate held on tight as the bus started drifting and slowed to a stop a good 20 feet away from the portal.

The guards slowly got to their feet rubbing their heads from the injury as all the inmates looked around wondering what happened. Except one, the sole inmate that wasn't shellshocked glanced and grinned maniacally.

He stuck his tongue out and grabbed a razor blade that was hidden there. The inmate stood up and walked to one of the slower guards. The inmate flicked his wrist with the blade on it and slashed his neck spraying blood all over the seats and ceiling. The guards all reached for their weapons as the inmate approached them. Everything went to hell at that moment, A seat with three inmates had a blur of movement as two of the three tackled a guard and wailed on his body with a flurry of fists.

The third guard who stood at the gate pulled his gun and fired killing one inmate but also wounding the guard in the process. Another inmate out of the 30 on the bus ran from his seat and bite down on the guards shoulder and knocked him into the gate. The driver turned around grabbing his revolver while his co - driver grabbed a pump shotgun. The gate at this point crumbled as 27 of the 30 inmates rammed the gate down and charged towards the two. The Drivers opened fire killing plenty before they were overtaken and cannibalized. 10 out of the 30 inmates remained including the one responsible for the rebellion. This inmate grabbed a gun and reloaded as the bodies were being picked at and eaten. Calmness washed over the inmate as he fire the 15 rounds into the other 9 inmates effectively killing everyone.

The last inmate started chuckling before tilting his head back and laughing maniacally. With the chuckles and an evil smile the inmate looted all the ammo and the guns from the inmate before looking through the window to the portal. His faced blanked out and his eyes hardened as he took he new found supplies and walked through it.

**Info . . . . . . .**

**Authorization? . . . . . . . .**

**Confirmed. . . . . . . . . .**

Two individuals read through a long list of information regarding personality traits, Past history, and skills as the portal vibrated and fluxauted.

"Are you sure about this? This isn't the kind of individual who we expected to come through here." a feminine voice spoke softly and timidly.

"Yes, He is perfect a loose cannon that no one knows about that can do what we want. Make sure to destroy the machine that we discovered after he gets through." A much more powerful and masculine voice called back.

"As you wish."

Footsteps left the room and the feminine character remained.

"This is going to backfire, I already can tell"

**Logging out. . . . . . . . **

**Self Destruct Enabled. . . . . . . **

**Are You Sure. . . . . . . .**

**Goodbye. . . . . . .**

**Sparks flashed before a bang was heard and an inferno started completely destroying the technology that was used. This would never be seen again.**

The Inmate stepped out and looked around as he was staring at a wasteland. Sand blew in his face and he narrowed his eyes to avoid exposure to the sand and sun that burnt the ground with its harsh rays. The ground was a pale tan with a cracked flat ground near road with worn down railings and a falling apart sign. The inmate blinked in surprise before walking up to the billboard and reading 'Pandora Your Final Destination'.

The inmate nearly jumped in a panic as a large dog like creature showed up and opened its mouth to let loose a feral roar with its wormlike tongue wagging about. The creature charged at him as he backed onto the road attempting to avoid before raising his shotgun. The inmate saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and as he turned to look at it a large gray beaten bus slammed into the creature and killed it.

The bus stopped rather quickly causing the inmate to walk to the door with a stunned expression. When the door opened a large man with a gold tooth and a goatee smiled at him before holding his hand out as though asking for something. The inmate looked around before shrugging and handing him the shotgun that he stole. The large man looked at it before the smile changed to a frown and he huffed.

"Last time I stop for some random vagrant, should of kept going" The large man grumbled. The inmate stepped abroad at that and took a chance to really see this man's outfit. He wore a grimy set of orange clothes that looked like a dystopia merchant with a slicked back hair doo.

The inmate walked past him and his eyes immediately settled on the largest man he had ever seen. This man had massive muscles easily being 7 feet tall and had a buzz cut that looked near balding with a tank top like shirt that revealed his arms probably for free movement when beating something down. He had a chain around his waist and dog tags around his neck that was unreadable from this distance.

The inmate knew to avoid people like this and sat behind the bus driver and just now noticing the other occupants of the bus. One such occupant wore a luchador mask with red goggles for the eyes and had a long beard without mustache and a strange sword. This individual happen to be around 6'2 maybe 6'3 with a large raptor like bird on his shoulder that was glaring at the inmate.

He wore some set of leather armor and carried a sniper rifle down at his side. The inmate's staring was met and the two stared each other down. While the Animal tamer was standing, the inmate sat down and leaned back with his pistols he looted within a split second reach.

The inmate shifted his eyes back and saw a dark skinned man with a large combat knife and pieces of armor on his body worn like a gladiator. He also had a cap with red goggles and some form of bandana around his neck. A tattoo on his left arm that resembled a skull and some weird tech at his waist.

The inmate finally turned his head and eyes forward before lulling into a meditative state. The bird noticed this and leapt of it's master's shoulder and jumped onto his head before looking down into his eyes. The inmate was unphased and didn't even appear to register that the bird and literally moved into his line of sight or that it even existed at all. The master of the bird watched in interest as this has never happened before and was rather interested in why his bird decided that he was a good perch.

The bus driver yelled to the passengers

"All right back there, time to wake up! It's a beautiful day, full of opportunity!"

The inmate finally stirred and blinked just now noticing the avian raptor on his head. The two creatures stared at each other neither blinking or moving as the bus finally rolled into the town

The other occupants seemed stunned for a second before returning to their normal expressions as the bus came to a stop. Everyone stood up to leave as the bus driver was looking through the barred window before turning to them

"Well, we're here. Don't worry about saying goodbye. I'm sure we'll be doing this all again soon enough." He laughed for a second before his expression hardened.

"Get off my bus"

With that all of the occupants stepped out of the bus to a bus stop and it was at this moment as the inmate got off first that he finally noticed the female amongst the group. Well endowed with a strange set of tattoos on her body as well as red hair that was longer on one side. She was wearing a strapless top that covered down to her stomach with another sleeveless shirt on top of that. She even wore a vest that had a fur collar. The inmate snickered to himself completely forgetting that the avian raptor was still on his head

'Kinda reminds me of some off brand Black Widow from home' The inmate thought to himself.

While he was thinking this the other occupants fully evaluated their strange hitchhiker. He wore a white jumpsuit that was loose and made it hard to tell his body mass. The jumpsuit also had a metal bar with numbers on it and the back read 'DANGEROUS'. He had a short buzz side head with longer hair on top that was slicked back holding down his auburn hair.

He was pale and had a strong facial features like a defined jaw line and harsh eyes that always made him look like he was sleepy. The inmate had mismatched eyes and a scar that ran through his right eye to the side of his lip. This left his right eye a pale blue while the other a green. He had a clean shaven face and when one really looked they noticed blood staining the white jumpsuit and blood on his face.

He also had on plain white sneakers and around one wrist was a band with writing on it that the Vault Hunters couldn't make out.

As the bus drove away a little robot said "See ya next time" before laughing in a rather stupid fashion "AH HA" and turned towards them. The robot bowed and spoke with a monotone voice "Welcome to Fyrestone! I am CL4P-TP, you may call me by my locally designated name, 'Claptrap'. Before continuing, please accept this ECHO communication device and heads-up display provided free of charge by the Dahl corporation!"

He made hand gestures throughout the whole talk and when the female glanced to see what the hitchhiker was going to do. She nearly busted out laughing by his wide eye and open mouthed expression.

The Vault Hunters grabbed one and each one placed it on their waist and turned it on. The inmate grabbed his before mouthing 'WTF' before turning it around in his hand and inspecting the device. Claptrap was waiting for the inmate to equip it as he kept inspecting the device with a raised brow.

The other Vault Hunters looked at him as he stared tapping the device trying to figure out what the hell it was. The luchadore chuckled before grabbing it and turning it on.

"Its an ECHO haven't you ever heard of one? It's used for long distance communication"

The inmate turned and spoke in a rather soothing voice "So, It's a cell phone?"

The Vault Hunters looked confused "what is a cell phone" spoke the luchadore.

The inmate sighed before stuffing it in his jumpsuit pocket. "A handheld device used for long distance communication."

Claptrap responded "That device is a clear infringement on the product designated as ECHO Communicator"

The inmate turned to the robot and shrugged before walking off towards the motel that looked beat down. The luchadore followed trying to keep a conversation going "I never did introduce myself to you, I'm Mordecai the 'Hunter' of this band of Vault Hunters"

The inmate stopped which Mordecai followed. "Nice to meet you Mordecai but please do tell me what the hell a Vault is? Is it some ancient tomb or something?"

Mordecai grinned "it's an alien vault that contains loot."

The inmate blinked a few times before holding up his hand in a stop motion. "Hold up, what is going on here? One moment I'm escaping my torturous imprisonment before stepping through some portal thing and now i'm in a desert hunting some alien cache?"

Mordecai froze. "Im sorry, what did you say" he spoke slowly not understanding what the inmate is talking about.

The inmate narrowed his eyes before drawing a revolver on the Hunter. This caused the other Vault Hunters to draw their guns and aim it at the inmate.

"Fine, let me repeat myself. Where. Am. I." the inmate spoke slowly in a deep growl

The Hunter glanced to his bird who looked ready to peck the eyes out of the inmate from atop his head.

"Your on pandora" a deep voice spoke out

The inmate turned his head towards the source and saw the dark skinned man speaking to him.

"Im Roland the soldier of the group and from what you just said about a portal." he froze looking unsure "sounds like you got transported here from another planet probably from a siren or something."

The female looked nervous which was missed by everyone but the inmate who holster his pistol back in the pocket his jumpsuit had.

"Well that's bullshit. I have never heard of pandora is it somewhere on earth?"

This caused the group to looked shocked.

"No, pandora is another planet entirely" Roland spoke again in a stunned voice.

This caused the inmate to have his pupils shrink and his breathe to become visible as he started panting. Inmate reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a silver box with 20 tiny tic tac sized vials of orange liquid. The inmate grabbed one closed the case and put it back before grabbing a syringe out of his other pocket that didn't hold the echo and the gun. Using the syringe he stabbed himself in the neck and sighed in relief as the medicine was inject causing steam to spill out of his mouth and nose like a dragon.

The bird flew of his head and landed on Mordecai's shoulder as the group watched in fascination by this event. The inmate breathed deeply before blowing out the remaining steam and with normal sleepy looking eyes looked to the group.

"Well, I apologize for that it seems i'm somewhere completely different from home and overreacted. If you wouldn't mind can I hunt for this vault with you in the meantime as I try to get some answers? I also never introduced myself" He coughed as a small steam cloud puffed out "Im Draxtis but most call me Drax"

Drax bowed dramatically to the group still leaving them questioning what is wrong with him.

"Well this is Lilith and thats Brick" Roland nodded as he informed Drax the other two individuals names. Drax nodded again and promptly spun on his heel and walked towards the beaten down motel. The Vault Hunters looked between each other and was about to follow until the little robot directed their attention to the gate that led into town.

Mordecai glanced back as the door closed to the motel and Drax disappeared inside the building as the group followed the steward bot. The bot drove up to the gate and started to open the door before the sounds of engines revving filled the air. Multiple runners flew down and drifted along the path in the town shooting at the houses and fuel tanks causing explosions and fire to spread throughout the town.

The team looked to each other before raising their guns as soon as the gate opened and dashed in. The Vault Hunters ran around the corner and reacted to the bandits pounding on the doors and shooting through the windows. Each Vault Hunter fired their respective guns with the pellets from Brick's shotgun tearing two bandits apart and another being introduced to the receiving end of a sniper courtesy of Mordecai.

Roland shot the other three and Lilith lit up the surrounding two. They reloaded in an oddly synchronized fashion before moving forward after a nod to each other. They stalked around a corner where another runner drove off and they heard banging on a door.

**Around the same time the Bandit Raid initially started**

Drax entered the motel and panted as his anxiety started acting up. Drax dragged his hand down his face and shook his head to try and alleviate it. There he noticed a red long chest that reminded him of a gun crate. Drax walked up and pressed the center ring on it opening the device which unfolded long ways with ammo for an _SMG_. Drax looked in the center where an _SMG_ lay that was green in color with a thin rail on top that was used for the sights. In a odd font the name DAHL was on the side and Drax lifted the gun out of the chest. Drax ran his hand across the barrel reminiscing the past. With practised ease Drax reloaded the gun and grabbed the spare mags before opening the backdoor of the building.

Drax heard the gunfire and leapt over the fence and on top of the house that was currently being knocked at. Three bandits stood outside with the lead banging on the door telling the occupants to send their women out. Drax stayed still from up top and waited as they threatened to bring a "Nine Toes" to the party. Drax smiled darkly and slid off the roof on top of the lead bandit that was knocking. Holding his new found gunsideways with one hand, Drax swung his arm in 90 degrees spraying down both bandits next to him from where he sat. Drax then rolled forward off the bandit he landed on. Drax drew his revolver and fired one shot into his skull before the bandit could even react.

Chuckling, Drax focused his attention on anything moving nearby and his revolver set sights on the Vault Hunters who witnessed the whole exchange. Drax lowered his revolver and his expression went stoic again as he stood up and dusted off.

Rolling his wrist in front of them as a form of dismissal he holsters the revolver. Drax turns and stalks off back behind the building as the Vault hunters watched. Turning to each other the Vault hunters were speechless and Brick shrugged his shoulders before spotting a red chest.

"DIBS!" Brick shouted as he ran for the chest and punched the center button. The chest unfolded and revealed two pistols that Brick was thoroughly upset about. The other vault hunters watched in amazement as the big guy awkwardly handled the tiny armament. During this whole endeavor claptrap was talking and babbling about being bandits favorites. Roland only got a few tidbits like how being used for target practice was not apart of their programming. The Vault Hunters watched as the steward bot failed to open the main gate so instead opened the smaller side gate.

The Vault hunters crouched through the small opening and noticed bandits vaulting over a wall at least 30 to 40 meters away. Brick laughed as he charged towards them with Lilith hot on his heels. Mordecai drew his sniper rifle and sniped a bandit with a shield that barely saved the bandit from a insta - kill headshot. Mordecai clicked his tongue and fired again this time watching in satisfaction as the enemies head exploded in a gory mess and splattering a smaller weaker bandit. The gore covered bandit looked at his friend with wide eyes before looking up to see a hulking man slam a fist into his face. This broke the bandit's neck and tore a good chunk out of his skull as well as smashing in his face. Lilith sprayed down another two right as the berserker known as Brick smashed that bandit. Bullets flew from their left and Roland reacted with steady bursts down range tearing apart two smaller bandits. Three bandits remained and one was larger than the rest and carried a large machine gun that was belt - fed to a backpack full of ammo. This bandit stood as tall as Brick and wore a heavy looking metal armor that allowed barely any movement. The bandit's head was also protected by a strange biker helmet with a visor made of mesh.

**Ma' Gun**

The massive bandit's gun heated up with a whir before tens of hundreds of bullets flew down range.

**Thats a big gun! P.S. Might want to run.**

Brick dove behind a makeshift wall of scrap metal and the other vault hunters lept behind the wall that separated the corner from them. Bullets and tracer rounds shredded the thick wall covering like paper as the bullets left pocket holes on the corner piece. Brick stood up knowing that the heat was on him and fired shots from his shotgun towards the walking disaster. Ma' Gun barely noticed the tiny pellets bouncing off his armor as he stomped towards the fleeing Vault Hunters. The other two bandits whooped and cheered as Ma' Gun marched his way towards the Vault Hunters and catcalled when they saw Lilith trying to hit potshots at the tank. One bandit whistled and laughed before turning to his friend to make a snide remark. All he saw was his friend clutching his throat as blood poured out from between his hands. The bandit didn't register this event for a second before turning a tad bit more and finding Drax sitting next to him on a explosive barrel. Drax was studying a bloodied sharp piece of scrap that he found near a burning home. The bandit shouted out "HEY!" and was then silenced for good as Drax threw the knife straight into his eye.

Drax then stood up and set the barrel on its side with a kick. Ma' Gun steadily marched towards the Vault Hunters and was rounding the corner where the others dashed away from. Drax violently kicked the barrel causing it to roll to Ma' Gun before it bumped into his leg. Ma' Gun stopped firing and looked down to see an explosive barrel at his feet. Looking towards his bandit friends all he found was a crazed man in a white jumpsuit pointing a revolver at him, No at the barrel. "YOU BASTA-" Ma' Gun didn't finish his sentence as the barrel exploded and launched him to the ground in a ball of fire. Ma' Gun didn't die but his ears were ringing and his arm felt numb as well as his vision fading in and out from the concussion he received from his head being thrown about.

Drax walked towards Ma' Gun whistling a unfamiliar tune that the bandit could barely make out. Drax stopped walking and gave the bandit a kick on his numbed arm before crouching above the hulking and now injured monstrosity of a man. Drax spoke words that didn't reach the bandit before feeling his helmet being lifted off his head and cold steel on his forehead. The bandit's vision cleared a bit and saw the chrome barrel of the revolver and saw his life flash before blacking out with a bang.

The Vault Hunters waited from the small doorway that they had to crouch through with their guns 'trained on the corner. After a full two minutes Brick crawled back through and cautiously approached the corner much to the disapproval from Roland.

Brick stumbled for a second before hollering out for everyone to hear "GOD DAMN! You proved to be more Badass than I originally thought Drax!" Mordecai lowered his rifle and looked at Roland who was doing the same thing. Lilith being more curious than cautious jogged to see what happened and her jaw dropped at the carnage that Drax brought. This made the last two Vault Hunters walk towards the commotion where the definition of overkill laid ahead.

Ma' Gun had two holes where his eyes should be and a hole in the center of his forehead. The head was also disconnected and his ruined gun that was broken during the explosion was now a stake where the head was firmly planted on. The body was laid against the wall without arms or legs and those were placed carefully in a box around the staked head. The armor that Ma' Gun had was stripped and broken down where Drax studied it and muttered to himself as he held up bits and pieces.

Lilith eyed Drax as the outfit that was once a pristine white with some blood spots become almost crimson as it looked damp and blood dripped from the sleeves. Her eyes trailed down his figure before landing on a new revolver that he probably got from the bandit Ma' Gun.

Brick seemed to notice as well and slapped Drax on the back in a way of saying good job before bellowing out "Nice work! It seems you looted something good from him as well, that revolver is looking fierce."

Drax flinched as the pat hit him and he felt his bones and muscles ache and tense as the shock from the slap reverberated through his body. Drax glanced to Brick and drew his revolver and held it to him from the barrel, offering the grip to the Berserker and muttering "Make sure you give it back i'm not done studying it yet."

Brick took hold of the revolver and felt his hand weigh down quite a bit from the weight that the hand cannon possessed. The revolver was massive and was about 8' to 9' inches in length with a dual barrels stacked on top of each other. The gun held eight shots for the revolver with a hand loaded single shot .50 cal for the top barrel. This Magnum also held a switch that changed what barrel it's shot from instead of firing both at once. The Magnum also had a small thunderbolt symbol in the grip that seemed change the bullets fired from the eight shot chamber into shock rounds. This modifier also made the typical rifle shot into a railgun but the recoil was sure to break a few fingers if used. In order to use the charger one must flip a switch on the box that was on the grip and it had written on the side of the barrel 'Raijin'. Brick lifted the gun up and aimed it at the staked head of Ma' Gun before firing and blowing a massive hole into the bandit's head. The Magnum kicked hard surprising Brick and bringing it up further than he thought it would originally go. Mordecai almost snatched it from his hand as he studied the magnum from his fellow Vault Hunters grip. "That gun is a beauty Drax. Mind if I have it?" Mordecai inquired as he kept reaching and trying to take it from Brick who opted to hold the gun just out of reach from the Hunter.

Drax chuckled before standing up and grabbing his gun from Brick just as he brought it down to tease the Hunter. "No, I have somethings I need to learn from this gun and when Im done this will probably be my main weapon." Drax cradled said weapon in his hands like a baby before spinning the chamber and pointing the gun to Ma' Gun's corpse. Smooth as silk Drax fired a shot every time the chamber lined up with the barrel and unloaded the remaining seven shots into his body leaving it like swiss cheese. Roland was the only one to notice that his hand barely moved from the recoil that forced Brick's whole arm to jump up.

Roland opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the annoying steward bot that yelled out to the town. "Attention citizens of Fyrestone! There is no cause for alarm. This new visitor has resolved the problem!" This annoying callout was met with a older sounding voice responding through the open frequency on the echo device. "Well shoot. I thought I was a goner that time! Damn bandits won't leave us alone. Had to lock the place up tight. I'll let ya in! Come on! Damn it. Blasted circuits are on the fritz again. Give it a go from the switch out there. Would ya?"

Drax shrugged and walked towards the building not noticing that the other Vault Hunters stopped for a second as though they were listening to another voice on there Echo. Drax walked towards the switch which just happened to be a red and green button on a rod that stuck out of the ground. Drax pushed the green button and like a garage, the door besides Drax opened and a Doctor looking fellow wielding a saw blade on the end of a metallic rod that gave the appearance of an axe. The Doctor chopped a corpse's leg off and moved it to a bin that was chilled slightly.

The doctor looked at the Vault Hunters who had different faces of disgust, well expect Drax who stared at the corpse without sympathy.

Drax stared at the doctor next and the older male with barely noticeable wrinkles on his forehead. A smoothed black hair styled that was much like how you would expect a Roman to have their hair styled. The doctor wore a surgical mask that looked rather dirty and an apron on top of his brown clothes.

"People don't let me cut them open anymore since I lost my licenses." Drax blinked at the statement given by the doctor. "Names Zed by the way and if you ever get hurt you can just purchase some health vials and shields in this here machine." Zed points to a red and white machine that looked like a vending machine from home. If said vending machine had no glass screen and instead a blue holographic visual that linked with the Echos.

Drax noticed however that the blue holographic light as off and power coupler was missing. "Well you could if they sang coupler didn't go out." Zed shook his head before sighing "I know where another is but you have to leave town and get it. Last I heard it was surrounded by skags."

The other vault hunters talked a bit more and Drax walked way away without alerting the group. 'Their business is their own and I have no need to get involved.' Drax grumbled to himself as he walked to the closed gate.

That annoying robot was talking again and Drax was getting closer and closer to shooting the…. what was it called? Ah. That's right Claptrap.

Drax heard a rumbling and dived to the side as a dune buggy looking vehicle sped by and did a 180 at the gate. Firing through the bars with the top gunner and blasting the robot a few times.

Drax could tell from here that vital components were mostly likely damaged and before he could help, bandits started climbing the walls. Drax un-holstered his magnum Raijin and fired a round into a bandits midriff. The bandit fell backwards with a gaping hole in his stomach and knocked his friend down from the wall.

Drax dove behind a small concrete tombstone before kicking his foot out just enough to be seen. Bullets whizzed by his exposed foot which allowed him to prone out of cover and fire before the bandit could react. The bullet from Raijin smashed into the bandits own pistol and ruined the gun before it curved from impact. Due to the this curve the bullet went into the bandits goggles and straight through his skull.

More bandits were jumping over and laying down suppression to Drax. Drax completely covered himself again and took blind shots towards his targets. A loud bang and a sniper round shattered a man's skull as someone huge charged straight down the center blasting away with a shotgun.

A steady stream of covering fire drew the bandits attention as Lilith and Roland fired accurately down range and killing a few themselves. Brick reached a bandit right as gun clicked and did what any berserker does, He punched. The bandit launched into the gate with clearly broken ribs before another punch shook his skull that soon became mush under a flurry of punches from Brick

Drax stood up as the gunfire died down and all that remained was panting from Brick and the robot "dying".

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Skags and Rakks

**Chapter 2 : Skags and Rakks**

**Bold For Titles and Special actions**

_Italics for Loot_

Claptrap squirmed as he complained about his gunshot wounds angering Drax even more. 'I swear I'm going to rip this robot apart if it doesn't shut up!' Drax thought has his hand gripped the magnum's grip. Lilith walked over and inspected the robot with a repair kit on hand.

Roland standing over her shoulder assisting with basic repairs since he claimed that this was something he was good at. Lilith and Roland fixes claptrap good as new and he popped up like nothing happened. "Haha! I AM ALIVE!" Claptrap shouted and Brick had to place a hand on Drax's shoulder to keep him from shooting the bot.

Drax saw red and heard a roaring in his ears as the robot droned on and on about saving his life. Drax's hand shot instinctively to his shirt pocket on the jumpsuit and pulled out a silver case. The case held 4 small bright yellow vials and Drax grabbed one before placing it in an injector.

Brick released his hand from Drax's shoulder and Drax tilted his head enough to expose a vein in his neck. With one movement he injected the concoction into his blood and his body visibly relaxed.

Along with his body going numb, Drax felt muddled as the calming medicine spread throughout his body. Lilith and Brick noticed but neither said anything and opted to stair at the man. Said man walked to the nearest shade and fell flat on his back before passing out.

Roland and Mordecai now noticed this and watched as the stranger slept soundly in the blistering heat. Roland opened is mouth to bring this issue up to the group but as the start of the sentence began to form. Brick ran out the front gate that Claptrap opened and was already killing things.

These "things" were dog like creatures called Skags. Brick was only killing the smaller Skag pups since there wasn't any larger ones but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. Razor sharp claws and teeth as well as an acidic bile that melts mostly everything it can fit into its mouth. Skags were dangerous but Brick just happened to be even more deadly.

Lilith followed close behind not noticing Roland about to speak. Mordecai looked at Roland before shrugging and following the group to hunt some skags. Roland turned away from the group to look back at Drax. Drax hadn't moved and seemed to be fast asleep despite all the action just a second ago.

Roland sighed before reloading his assault rifle and running off to help the others. When Roland turned around the left corner to where the spare machine was, Roland was met with a pile of corpses. The other three Vault Hunters had managed to kill enough of the skags to form a small pile of their corpses. Mordecai was allowing bloodwing to feast on the pile of bodies as they managed to grab the power coupler. When returning back as Mordecai and Brick had an argument about who killed more. Roland noticed that Drax was missing from the spot he slept.

"Did any of you see where Drax ran off to?" Roland interrupted the argument as he finally pointed out that Drax ran off. "I thought he was sleeping right there…." Mordecai pointed to the plot of shade where Drax once was only to now see it empty. Brick laughed at the two for their concern "didn't you see that man killing earlier? He can handle himself." Roland and Mordecai looked at each other before both simultaneously speaking "We don't have his echo number."

Lilith contributed to this by pointing out that Drax probably doesn't even know how to use his echo. Brick shrugged and muttered that the man didn't need a babysitter before going to install the power coupler at Zed's.

**Somewhere nearby**

There was a rather large wall preventing me from getting here. But it's not like it was meant specifically for me. Drax thought to himself as he wandered down a tunnel that was sealed off. Reaching the end of the tunnel was an open area that had some powered off shops and a natural entrance that opened up into canyon. Stepping out and ignoring the shops Drax was met with a large area to explore that hosted its fair share of baddies. A pack of skags (15 pups and 4 whelps) were fighting over a carcass of a rather large winged creature that looked reptilian.

Drax took this moment to unholster and aim Raijin at the pack. Drax flipped the switch on the revolver and the gun hummed as electricity started powering the rail gun barrel on top. Drax started whistling a tune catching the packs attention. All the skags turned to him and let out a roar that would be intimidating to most people. Drax didn't flinch and pulled the trigger firing off the rail gun with a ground quaking bang. Drax fell on his ass and his whole hand went numb after that shot from the magnum. When Drax looked to the pack he felt his jaw drop at the carnage from that single shot.

The single shot drilled through a straight line of the skags instantly killing 7 of the smaller ones and obliterating the 1 whelp it passed through. The other 8 pups were disoriented at stumbling around from the shockwave that occurred when their pack mates were hit. The other 3 whelps were shaking and looking up as the sky started becoming covered. Drax followed their sight to see a large number of the those reptilian bird creatures circling the back.

Drax scooted backwards and flicked the switch off on his gun before firing shots into the swarm above him. The shots tore through a few each one ripping the wings of the Pterodactyl like creatures. The shots would cleave through about 3 or 4 and drop the creatures to the ground where the impact killed them. This didn't do much to the swarm as more and more joined the circle of predators. Drax got and ran for the cave entrance and was reloading the rail gun shot for a second test fire. This set the swarm off, who dove at the pack of skags and ripped their bodies to pieces leaving nothing but a bloody stain to remind Drax where their bodies were. The swarm of easily 100 Reptilian creatures dove like cyclone to the fleeing Drax who finally finished reloading. Drax flipped the switch again and turned around aiming his railgun at the cyclone of bodies headed his way. The gun fell from his hand as the it kicked from the shot fired. The cyclone that lined up a straight shot became a bloody mist as the shot tore into the bodies of the swarm. The first 20 became nothing but blood and the remainder had to experience the bullet ricocheting through the crowd as it lost its velocity. The surviving few turned around and re-circled Drax as they looked for a new opportunity to attack. Drax grabbed his hand and grunted in pain before drawing his DAHL SMG and aiming skywards. Drax held the trigger and sprayed at the flying few, bringing them down in a torrent of gunfire.

The gun clicked empty as the last one hit the ground and with it so did Drax. Drax fell to his knees as the adrenaline surged through his body after such a high kill count. He smiled a maniacal smile and chuckled as blood rained from the sky after being launched upwards. His clothes were a deep red, no longer possessing any white on his body. Drax went into a full blown psychotic laughter as he peered into the pile of corpses in front of him.

When his episode finally wore off, Drax grabbed Raijin and switched it off after reholstering the magnum. The area was almost completely silent save for a small whimpering sound coming from a small crevasse in the wall nearby. Drax curious as to what was crying peered inside to find a tiny hand sized Skag pup trying to crawl away from him. Drax reached into the crevasse and tried to grab the Skag only to be nipped on his middle finger. Drax instinctively pulled back before much more forcefully pulled the Skag from its hiding spot. Drax stared at the Skag and before grabbing a nearby corpse and offering it as food. Drax watched it squirm in his grip but no longer whimpering as it tried and failed to free itself.

Drax let the poor thing down and the Skag tentatively nipped the food before looking up at Drax. Said man didn't move and instead watched as the Skag wholeheartedly accepted the offering and scarfed down the corpse. The Skag roared at Drax as it turned to the other bodies and started feasting. Drax watched the Skag eat as the debated what he was going to do with the creature.

**Fyrestone**

The four Vault Hunters purchased their shields and restocked on ammunition before accepting the next task that Doctor Zed gave them. The quest was simple "go check and see if T.K. Baha was still alive" one of the few citizens of fyrestone had stopped broadcasting when the town was besieged by Nine Toes crew.

The Vault Hunters just had to make sure that he was still alive in his home on the cliff nearby. Roland accepted immediately while Brick looked bored at the request and followed the self appointed group leader. Mordecai was watching Bloodwing preen herself as the group started moving. "Did we ever happen to find Drax?" Lilith spoke up as they left town.

"Not a clue amiga, amigo went AWOL after his drug usage." Mordecai responded from the back of the group as he peered down the scope of his rifle at the bandit camp across the road. Brick retorted "I said it once and I will say it again! The man is a badass we don't need to babysit him"

**From inside the canyon**

Drax sneezed and looked around before shrugging and inspect the corpses that weren't being consumed.

**Outside of Fyrestone **

"Brick i'm telling you that we aren't against that idea but it's best to know since he is also a Vault Hunter like us." Roland responded from the front of the line as the passed the entrance of the bandit camp and onto the beginnings of a farm.

A man with red hair wearing welder goggles and a blue hawaiian shirt sat in front of them. The man grabbed a shotgun near his side and drew it

"YOU! One more step and it will be your last!" The man started laughing

"You should have seen the look on your face hehe"

The laughter abruptly stopped and the man went back to staring in the general direction of the group. The Vault Hunters just stared at him for a moment before Roland spoke up "are you T.K. Baha?"

TK Baha stared in his direction for a moment before mumbling "not one for jokes huh." Brick snickered along with Lilith and when Roland turned to glare at them they both acted like it wasn't them. TK in turn snickered as well but was far more blatant about it. TK finished and cleared his throat before spelling it out for Roland "Yes, you see here I am T.K. B.A.H.A."...

I told you he spelt it out. Mordecai rolled his eyes and noticed a Skag digging around the crops next to the porch with TK. Mordecai motioned for Bloodwing who without a said leapt off his shoulder and silently flew to the Skag before diving it and tearing into the beast with its claws.

TK seemed unphased or perhaps he didn't see it but he didn't bat an eye at the carnage that now drew the other Vault Hunters attention.

TK cleared his throat as he asked "would y'all mind doing me a favor. Ya see some skags broke into my food storage and stole all the grub. Now i have nothing to eat and would probably die all on my own." Lilith cut him off "So you want us to get the food back? Are you sure it wasn't already eaten?" TK laughed before shaking his head. "I'm sure it isn't since I added a little something to make them think otherwise."

Roland sighed before hefting his rifle up a little bit more and entering the shed to find a trail.

**That Same Canyon**

Drax was kneeled down staring at the tiny pup skag that was sitting in front of him wiggling its back end left and right as it stared back at him. Drax scratched the side of his head with the magnum as he tried to decide what to do with the pup. Drax sighed and stood up turning his head towards an overpass that lead to some form of lookout. Drax started walking towards the overhang to pass underneath it as he heard footsteps behind him.

Drax looked over his shoulder and downwards to find the pup right behind and sitting down again. Drax stared back for a few seconds before walking ahead while looking at the pup. The Skag pup tilted its head cutely at him before following close behind. Drax stopped walking and grabbed the pup with one hand before placing it precariously on his shoulder.

The Skag pup loved this and attacked his face with its worm like tongue. Drax tilted his from the onslaught before walking forward and aiming his magnum. A nest of skags was to his right and the left was a pond that had a gravestone. Regardless Drax knew a fight was coming and he wanted to start it. Drax fired into the nest hoping to hit something hiding inside and bringing the fury of its guards. Drax grinned and the Skag pup tensed, this was going to be fun!

**Fyrestone**

The Vault Hunters minus Drax were discussing plans to fight Nine-Toes after replenishing. The group was going to destroy that metal wall and head into Skag Gully to finish the threat once and for all. As the Angel said help Fyrestone with its Nine Toes problem and they can help find the Vault.

Brick and Mordecai were already waiting at the metal wall having cleared the nests beforehand. Roland and Lilith were talking to TK Baha who asked them that while they're there if they wouldn't mind killing a Skag named scar that ate his leg and killed his wife. Roland agreed and turned to leave before TK Baha called for him holding a finger to the echo on his table.

"Be careful out there, I just heard from one of the old claptraps that is stuck on the ridge that a massive storm of Rakks easily numbering somewhere in the hundreds was just killed." Roland turned his head to peer over his shoulder at that. "Before you think that i'm saying this because I don't have faith in you, guess again." TK took a shuddering breath "those Rakks made a huge nest in those hills and are constantly fighting Skags in order to eat. A swarm that big can kill almost everything and whatever killed it must be dangerous." Roland didn't respond and walked off as Lilith watched him before looking at TK "don't worry no matter how strong they might be if the four of us work together then we can kill anything." Lilith walked off after saying that as TK laughed at the enthusiasm as she left hearing range TK stopped laughing and muttered "Just make sure you come back, ok?"

**Skag Gully**

Drax made it to the lookout and found a bench with a gun crate and an Echo next to it. Drax opened the Gun crate finding a new sniper and some kind of back of grenades. Drax swung the rifle onto his back by a sling that he made from a winged reptile's tail.

Drax noticed a massive Skag earlier from on top of the of lookout and was actively searching for it when he heard a massive explosion from behind him. The explosion sounded far off and Drax wasn't worried about it as you started rock climbing up a cliffside. Drax did see a ramp earlier but it wasn't lowered and Skags had built a nest in the ditch where it dropped off. Instead to save energy and bullets Drax decided to climb. When Drax pulled himself over the edge and laid on his back to catch a breather. The Skag stood above him looking down with saliva drooling onto Drax's face.

Time seem to slow as they stared at each other for a second. Drax as fast as he could used his hands to serve as support. Drax then pushed himself forwards (horizontally) to slide away from the Skag right as it tried to bite into him. Drax in mid motion planted one hand against the ground and used to to propel himself vertically. While in the air he righted himself and landed with his knees slightly bent. The Skag that now Drax can tell was a veteran at fighting with its missing leg and scarred eye, charged straight towards Drax with its head lowered. Drax rolled left avoiding the charge and moving from the cliffs edge. Hands moved like a gunslinger and Drax fired three of eight shots into the front of the Skag. Each shot pinged off the armor and got stuck inside it's tough plating. The Skag turned and roared at Drax before running at him. The Skag whipped its head as neared with its long worm like tongue slamming into Drax's torso. The air was knocked out of Drax's lungs and he fell to the side. While feigning immobility Drax flicked the switch on his railgun.

The Skag wasted no time and charged directly at Drax leaping when it neared with its front claw

raised. Drax fired the Raijin and it tore off the remaining frontal leg. The railgun shot drilled a hole through the Skag's stomach and freed a prosthetic limb that was in there. The Skag bile fell into the dirt and ate away at the ground before dissipating. The skag crashed into the ground and slid to a stop in front of Drax. Drax stood up and pressed his side as he felt for the depth of his injuries. Four broken ribs and a large lash on his side told its story very well. Drax turned to the Skag who rumbled pathetically before mounting it. Drax finally noticed some form of buzz axe and sword on it. While studying the buzz axe Drax fired a normal magnum round into the Skag's skull ending its suffering.

Drax removed the weapon and held it up to the sky as a familiar whimpering was heard. Drax looked down surprised that the Skag pup followed him all the way here. "Drax is that you?" Drax glanced up and saw the other Vault Hunters each looking at him with either surprise or disgust. Brick laughed "now that's what I call a badass! He took down Scar and is covered in blood!" Mordecai nodded in approval but his eyes never left the Skag pup.

"Jesus Drax, here I was worried about you and for good reason it looks like." Lilith shook her head at how gross Drax looked with his once white jumpsuit now being dark red. Roland grinned "damn, now that's how a soldier does it."

Mordecai finally spoke up "Hey, Drax is that your Skag pup?" Drax glanced down at the Skag who was hiding behind Scar's body. Drax looked at Mordecai and nodded as his face broke into a smile from his normally stoic look.

Lilith noticed the Skag Finally along with the other Vault Hunters noticing as well.

"It's cute!" exclaims Lilith

"What's its name?" Mordecai cut Lilith off

Drax's smile widened even further

"his name is Reikon."

To Be Continued

**Author's Note**

**I would like to thank all of you for stopping and reading this far into the story. I was a little apprehensive to write another FanFic especially with Borderlands 3 now confirmed in release.**

**I would personally like to thank **

**Reikon67**

**Lord Zoma**

**Eggers**

**For following and favoriting this story. Each one gave me motivation to write more and while I wanted to make this chapter longer I felt that this would be the best spot to end it.**

**Thank you all again, HostFyre**


	3. Nine Toes and The Arena

**Chapter 3 : Nine Toes and The Arena**

**Bold For Titles and Special actions**

_Italics for Loot_

Drax was petting Reikon as Mordecai was retrieving the _prosthetic leg _ for TK Baha this 'item' along with one other goal that was near the area. The Vault Hunters bombarded Drax with questions about the storm of Rakks and the fight between him and Scar. Drax stared dumbly at them as if it was too much for him to handle before Lilith finally cut everyone off. "I will make this easy for you Drax since you seem to hate talking." Drax nodded. Lilith begun her interrogation of Drax "did you see the storm of Rakks?" Drax nodded, "Do you know what killed them?" Drax nodded again. "Can you show us what killed them" Drax held up Raijin and stood there as it didn't register with the other Vault Hunters what he meant. It finally dawned on Brick who laughed hard enough to cause his massive body to quake. "GOD DAMN! You're a bonafide Badass if I have ever seen one." Brick managed to squeeze out that one line before his laughter seemed to increase.

Drax smiled a bit and dramatically holstered his revolver before turning back to Scars corpse. Drax pointed at the body and watched in amazement as Reikon feasted on the larger Skag as though it was the tastiest thing in the world.

Once all was said and done the gang returned to T.K. Baha and turned in his little side missions before glancing up at the setting sun. A unanimous decision was made to sleep in Fyrestone before moving out to fight Nine Toes in the morning. Each Vault Hunter got their own home and Drax let the Skag dig a hole underneath the house for its den. Even now Drax could hear as the Skag was melting the rock with its bile.

Drax waited for a few moments in the entryway of his home as the other Vault Hunters went to sleep. Drax rubbed a hand down his face as his pulse quickened and his vision grew red. The days events were catching up to him and his consciousness blacked out.

**Somewhere else entirely. . . . .**

"Are you so sure that this was a good idea?" a timid female voice asked.

"Of course it is, he is the perfect killing machine and should be easy to control." A more assertive douchey voice responded.

"But, his history shows that he isn't so simple. He was excommunicated for a reason it was shown that he was relentless and too bloodthirsty to handle." The timid voice spoke up slightly raising her voice trying to get the point across.

"I told you he will follow us regardless of what you found from your LIMITED time in the systems of that primitive government." The douche responded. The clicking of dress shoes grew more distant as the Douche left the room. As the room closed and multiple locks were heard before an elevator lifted the man, the timid girl sighed before reopening the video.

"This isn't some typical man, he is a monster and despite what he says after his supposed 3 year captivity and torture this man should have stayed in that asylum." the female voice mumbled as she rewatched an incident file that was recorded during a war unfamiliar to her.

**Back on Pandora, Fyrestone**

Drax walked out of his room in a blood stained jumpsuit and holding his head as though he had a massive hangover. Mordecai was the first to notice and tapped him on the shoulder which was met with the laziest head turn possible. "Amigo, you don't look so good. Had a bit too much to drink?" Mordecai asked with concern before grabbing a bucket of water that was used to let BloodWing drink when she got thirsty last night. "Blood drank from this but it should help a bit for that headache."

Drax slowly grabbed it and chugged the entire bucket in one breathe before handing the empty bucket back to Mordecai. Roland noticed this as well and disapprovingly shook his head before walking to the gate geared and ready for war. Brick walked out of his room rolling his neck and popping his arms as he flexed unconsciously.

Lilith walked out of her room glanced at Drax and her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I was hoping I was going to be wrong but it looks like that's all you have." as she looked Drax up and down at his crusted bloodied jumpsuit. Drax thought to himself 'Your one to talk your wardrobe is the exact same thing'

Lilith walked back into her room and brought out a waster like outfit. The shoulders had leather pads that gave it a pauldron look with metal studs. The center was a dark leather armor that allowed an undershirt to be put on underneath it. The center had holsters that crossed over his midriff with a bandolier around his waist. The outfit also had long dried leather pants that were a very dark brown and had knife holsters all around it. Lilith handed to Drax and started pushing him to his home. "As scary as your bloodied jumpsuit looks, it's disgusting so go and get changed." Drax held the clothes up completely confused until she shoved him through the doorway and closed his door.

Drax changed and grabbed his silver case of drugs before stashing it in a pocket on his leg. He also holster the Raijin in his chest holster before noticing a old fashioned duster that he could wear. Drax threw it on and grabbed some kitchen knives from the home. When Drax left the room and sheathed them in multiple sheaths that were on the legs of the waster outfit Lilith gave him. When he finally left his home and showed off his new Wandering Waster outfit, Drax was met with approval from Lilith, Brick, and Mordecai. Roland wasn't near the homes and was waiting impatiently at the gate for the group to arrive.

The group left chatting together and being relatively friendly until they reached Roland. Roland cut them off and attempted to bring a plan for the group but was shot down on all fronts since Brick was just wanted to punch. Mordecai shrugged and Drax didn't show any form of response as his expression was blank the entire time. Lilith just giggled as the entire group cared little for any form of plan as Roland sputtered in defeat before just waving them forward and muttering something under his breath.

The group hiked through the canyon back to Skag Gully ready for a fight. Dex lead the group with his revolver out and ready and Roland taking up the rear. The group passed through the Gully to a grave where a T.K. Baha's wife lay. Drax did a cross of respect across his chest before moving forward as the others bowed their heads in silent respect. The Vault Hunters continued forward and eventually reached the entrance to Nine Toes hideout.

A pile of dead skag bodies were rotting in the front but there was no sign of whoever did it. Mordecai checked the bodies as the others set up a perimeter scanning the walls of the canyon for any hidden attackers. The group of Vault Hunters moved into the cave and was amazed at how much it opened up. When the group looked forward a large canyon separated the the entrance presumably to Nine toes and the Vault Hunters.

Drax pointed to a barracks looking building that bridged the gap and as they slowly approached it (looking around for ambushes) they peered inside.

"Anyone else weirded out at the lack of bandits in Nine Toes hideout?" Mordecai spoke up from the back. Brick walked into the barracks and spoke from inside "if there were any bandits then I would punch them"

The group followed in finding the other side blocked off and lockers shoved towards the sides. Drax's eyes widened and spun around right as the door they came in closed. The Team drew their weapons and was met with a greenish gas. Drax dropped to the ground and covered his nose with his clothes while everyone else passed out.

Drax eventually succumbed and everyone laid there as the gas lingered for an extra 10 minutes. Both doors opened and Nine Toes stepped. "Bring the fresh meat to the ring" Nine Toes commanded as his bandits dragged them away…

**Sorry to leave it there but I have been stuck in a writers block trying to figure out how to do this part. I swear the next chapters will come out a little quicker this time.**


	4. Blood and Bones (Warning Very Brutal)

**Warning Extremely Brutal Chapter 4 : Blood and Bones**

**Bold For Titles and Special actions**

_Italics for Loot_

**WARNING! This Chapter is very dark and gruesome. It explains some ability that Drax has but for the most part its violent and touches on Cannibalism, Gore, And psychotic Episodes! Not for the faint of heart!**

The party was dragged into an arena that had two large pillars that held the roof up. The lower bit of the walls had spikes on it that were crudely bent outwards. The pillar was thick and a massive sound pit with sewer bits that had grates on them were put in the cardinal directions. The surrounding walls were the audience full of bandits sat was at least 10 feet tall and had spikes on the lower 3 feet.

The Vault Hunters laid in the center where the crowd was cheering as Nine Toes stood on a… a… toilet? In ceremony. The crowd was going absolutely berzerk from the rallying that he gave as the deafening roar of the crowd grew. The roar awoke the Vault Hunters in the ring except for Drax who turned over. Reikon licked Drax's face and whimpered unsure if he died or was just unconscious. Nine Toes was unfazed and pointed his finger at the group who just noticed the lack of weapons on their body.

Brick rolled his shoulders and felt tension release as his muscles popped and he growled in amusement. Roland looked to mordecai who was staring at his bird trapped in a cage that was dangling above the arena.

**Nine Toes!**

… **Also he has three balls**

The group finally listened in on the conversation " -ag sucking, bile retching, wannabe heroes think they can mess with NINE TOES and get away with it!"

Nine Toes let that sink in and chuckled at the encore he got from his minions.

"Let's see them survive this!"

With a wave of his hand the gates opened up and ten midget psychos rushed out of the grates from each one. A total of forty psychos came sprinting at the group as Brick laughed in delight and charged at the northward group.

Lilith and Roland both rushed the Eastward group and Mordecai drew a hidden kukri from his pocket and stalked the Westward group as he spun the blade in his hand with professional ease. The Southward group squealed as they rushed at the unconscious Drax which caused Reikon to roar rather loudly at them.

The group slowed to a walk as they fearfully looked at the Skag who was hunched and ready to put his claws into the closest baddie that came at him.

A psycho yelled some unintelligible gibberish at the Skag before running at him with his axe raised. The Reikon wasted no effort and leapt to meet him with his mouth engulfing the poor midget before he could react. Like a true animal the Skag bit down and dragged the body with him before violently shaking his head and ripping it clean from the body.

Reikon gave a chortle as the body was dissolved and eaten very quickly due to his bile. Drax remained asleep and was actually snoring at this point. Across the way in the North sector, Brick punted a psycho clear across the way and it slammed into another two dragging them underneath the now dead psycho. Brick was full blown laughing and punching the horde of psychos causing heads to explode. 3 midget psychos remained which two were busy freeing themselves when Brick grabbed a midget and threw him at Nine Toes.

The body sailed through the air before a large armor wearing skag with pink skin leapt up and caught the body before going to town. Brick clicked his tongue in frustration before walking over and crushing both of the Midget's heads in annoyance. Brick turned his head as Mordecai flipped over a midget and crushed another with his landing. The kukri flew at a blur as he parried the buzz-axes and slashed the wielders. Only two remained and one of them was missing an arm. Out of nowhere he reached behind him and drew a grenade before running at mordecai who was dealing with the other midget screaming as it held his leg.

Mordecai noticed the screaming midget and did a backflip sending the midget on his leg flying on top of the suicider who promptly exploded. Bits of the psychos flew around and Mordecai readied into a combat position before looking at Lilith and Roland. Roland and snagged a buzz-axe and slashed another midget psycho as Lilith punched one in the head and caused it to glow for a second before exploding.

Lilith stared at her hands in amazement and grinned before continuing this magical assault. The duo worked magic literally on Lilith's side as they were back to back killed all the midgets with bisected heads or piles of mush were the head should have been.

The group looked southwards where Reikon was playing with his food. Three psychos had no legs and were screaming loudly which annoyed the audience and another dangled above the Skags open mouth. Three more had no heads and one was just gone from the waist up. The other two were nowhere to be seen. The awake Vault Hunters watched as Reikon ate a midget whole and licked his chops at the other three. Drax rolled over with a snort but was still snoring and sleeping rather soundly.

The audience went silence as Reikon gored and tore the remaining Midgets alive before eating them all. Nine Toes laughed before raising his hands in celebration "congratulations! You beat the first wave of infinity!" Nine Toes laughed and most of the audience glanced at each other with nervous chuckles. Nine Toes pulled a lever next to his toilet and it actually flushed with the sewer grates opening. Each gate released 1 Badass Psycho who raged before dashing at the targets and a Badass Bruiser with each sporting very scary brass knuckles. Mordecai dodged a downward slash from the psycho but was caught in the face by a boot from the Badass Bruiser sending him back a few feet. Mordecai for his part didn't fall but that wasn't a blessing as the psycho threw his buzz-axe and took a decent chunk of his shoulder. Mordecai yelped in pain and Bloodwind started shaking the cage violently.

Mordecai fell to his knees and glanced up before a spiked fist smashed into his chin and caused him to fly backwards before coughing violently making blood spurt. Drax grunted and the snoring stopped and he laid on his back still asleep. Brick smashed his face in the psycho and ducked underneath a punch from the bruiser before uppercutting him. The helmet the Badass bruiser had took the brunt of the force and an ugly face with a broad jaw looked back at him. Brick took two steps back before being tackled by surprise from the psycho who used his one arm to slam brick into the ground which allowed the bruiser to start stomping his face into the ground. Drax started grumbling but was clearly asleep.

Lilith hissed as she took another glancing blow from the bruiser and glanced to see Roland lose his buzz axe and get a diagonal slash across his body causing him to fall to the ground. He wasn't moving and Lilith roared in rage before vanishing from the bruisers sight in a burst of light. Lilith ran to Roland as the world around her was purple and blue before punching the psycho in the face causing an explosion and sending him tumbling away but still very much alive. Lilith grabbed Roland checked for a pulse not noticing the Bruiser behind her with his fist raised before it slammed into the back of her head knocking her out. Reikon was being manhandled before being punched multiple times in the stomach and then thrown to the side in a bloodied heap. The badass psycho from the south picked Drax up by his hair and held the blade at his neck before rearing back for the strike to leave him headless.

Drax eyes snapped open bloodshot and the pupils were so shrunken that they appeared nonexistent. Drax twisted his body and swung himself with very surprising force that caught the psycho off guard and caused him to stumble. The psycho's masked face drew close to Drax's who snarled like a feral animal before grabbing the Psycho's arm and an audible crunch was heard. The psycho shrieked in pain and dropped Drax who landed square on his feet and dove at the psycho and knocked him to the ground. The shriek cause the 4 Badass Bruisers and other 3 Badass psychos to turn towards its source. Only to find Drax tearing at the face of the once alive psycho with his bear fingers leaving it mauled and beaten.

Once the face was unrecognizable Drax howled in rage and tumbled off the psycho before running on all fours towards the bruiser. (Think of Ratmen from borderlands two sprinting). Drax slide to the left as the bruiser attempted to spartan kick the feral man in the face. With his hands in the dirt to allow him to slide he made a sharp 90 Degree turn barely missing the foot before he used the inertia from his turn to stick his foot out and topple the walking giant.

As the Bruiser fell Drax continued in his spin to a full 360 avoiding his leg from being trapped underneath the Badass. He then punched and violently bit into the neck of the bruiser and ripping his mask off with his right hand and laying his left as a pin across the torso. The Bruiser reached to free himself with his right hand but the fall slowed his movements from the shock of impact. Drax felt his muscles in his teg tense and knew what it meant in retaliation to this Drax lifted his right hand and stabbed the bruiser in his eyes and dug deep.

The bruiser let out a hoarse shriek before it died in a gurgle and he stopped moving for good. Drax sat for a moment and the squelching of the blood pouring from his fingertips being dug into the eye was all that was heard in the shell shocked crowd. Nine Toes was uncertain about this since this kind of brutality was uncommon in this part of Pandora. Drax stood up with his face covered in blood and gave a psychotic smile while allowing the blood to drip from his fingertips. The Remainder of the Badasses stopped their assault on the other Vault Hunters and moved together towards this new threat. The psychos having lost their minds a long time ago rushed blindly and made mad grunting sounds with added panting of exhaustion as they ran at Drax.

Drax took a slow and dangerous pace towards them with his arms spread at his sides in a come to me stance. The Westward psycho drew closest and swung his blade downwards at Drax who sidestepped the attack before grabbing the psycho's wrist and pulling him towards Drax. This caused the following momentum from the charge attack to backfire and he continued towards Drax who used his free hand to smash his palm into the psychos face mask. This left a loud crunch in exchange to the grunting from earlier before he toppled like he slipped on ice. Drax left his palm there and extended his fingers to grab the ruined face mask before slamming him into the ground. The buzz axe was left in the dirt and Drax grabbed it before slamming the hilt into the psychos face repeatedly as the others drew closer. Once the face was crushed in Drax crouched and rolled backwards from the Eastward psychos slash that cut through the air.

Drax righted himself and started cackling before dead on launching himself at the psycho with his body practically horizontal with the ground. Showing great skill and some kind of aerobatics Drax turned his body in mid air and straddled the psycho from this position and pushed him down onto his back from standing. Drax had both hands on the stolen Buzz-axe at this point and slammed the blade into his chest before letting the motorized weapon do its work and it tore a new massive gaping hole in the psychos chest cavity. Drax raised his head upwards flinging blood and sweat into the air and his face showed pure ecstasy.

Drax watched as the other psycho swung his axe and flinging his arm with it which made Drax duck his head with his chin nearly kissing the tip of the spinning blade from the Buzz axe. Drax shot his head back up inside of the swinging zone and smashed the top of his head into the chin of the psycho. He finally unstraddled the now eviscerated psycho with a backwards roll as the psycho was now grabbing his chin with both hands. Drax popped up like he wasn't been fighting left and right and giggled like a child before doing a rising jump kick into the psychos face snapping the neck backwards and causing the spine and other accessories attached to rip through the neck and spray Drax's body in blood.

Drax landed on the eviscerated psycho and let the other body fall onto him before he pushed it off. Letting it fall to his side with a loud thump and a wet squish as the blade of the Buzz axe was now spinning in the crotch of one and the torso of the other.

Drax smiled and stuck one hand behind his back before making a come hither motion to the bruisers who grouped up to face this threat. The bruiser slowly moved towards Drax who now had both hands behind his back and a snarky look on his face. They surrounded him in a triangle formation before one stepped forward and sent a straight hook to his face. Drax side stepped with barely an inch between him and the fist and the one behind him now walked up and uppercutted the back intent on smashing his spine in. Drax ducked his head and stepped underneath the first assailants arm before raising himself suddenly and snapping the bruisers arm with a loud crack. The third rushed towards the first and attempted to boot Drax who spun backwards avoiding the kick and stepping behind the second Bruiser. He brought both arms forward and the hands on the side of the Bruisers face before violently wrenching it sideways. The whole body shuddered and fell to the ground lifeless.

The first nursed his arm as the third stomped into the ground and threw a mighty punch into the body of the now dead bruiser. This sent both the body and Drax backwards before they slid to a stop still upright. The Bruiser's body fell to the left and Drax turned around to see barely 2 feet before the spikes would have impaled him. Drax turned around to find the Third hoping to take advantage of the distraction and throwing a wild left hook which made Drax side step and giving a hefty push with the heel of his show towards the spikes. The Bruiser tripped and the spikes impaled the skull tearing straight through his head.

The crowd left out an EUGH as the violent kill splattered brain matter across the field. For the most part Nine Toes stayed silent watching very intently at this absolute monster of a fighter that awoke in his ring. Drax now with a blood covered face and dripping wet hair had regained his pupils that were a deep purple and instead of white around it the area was crimson. The first bruiser started begging for forgiveness and pleaded with this demon that seemed to possess Drax. Said man walked up to the bruiser and gave him a charming smile before making a blade like hand and crushing his windpipe leaving it crushed. The bruiser fell to the ground clutching his throat for air before dying and leaving Drax alone as the last man standing. Brick lay on the ground having rolled over onto his stomach staring in shock at the brutality shown by their party member.

Mordecai had put himself into an upright position and was staring down Drax like some kind of freak while Lilith was passed out and Roland seemingly dead to the world.

Drax turned to Nine Toes and gave a monsterous smile before his voice rumbled through all the chuckling he seemed to unceasingly gave throughout the fight.

"So who is next on the chopping block for this fun time massacre."

**I had this idea in mind for awhile for the chapter. It wasn't supposed to be this brutal originally but the whole idea is to show just how far off the deep end Drax really is. If I should keep a style like this please let me know but if its to violent then please tell me so I can edit this and change it as well as make sure to tone down the violence. Also I binged this in one night because of how fresh these ideas have been so I hope your happy.**


	5. No Rest For the Wicked

**Chapter 5: No rest for the Wicked**

**Bold For Titles and Special actions**

_Italics for Loot_

Drax lost his cool maniacal persona for a more impatient one. "Well, I haven't got all day." He called as the audience looked to Nine Toes who was looking down at his pets digit and pinky.

Drax sighed and began running towards Nine Toes and his pets. Nine Toes glanced up to see him running and fumbled with his gun before dropping on his toe. Nine Toes shrieked in pain and Drax jumped on the blunt end of the crudely made spikes before wall running up 3 feet and grabbing the edge. Drax pulled himself up to see Digit staring at his face before doing a handstand and flipping over the skag right as it leapt at him.

Digit missed Drax by a hair and fell into the ring with the rest of the Vault Hunters who stumbled over to the downed Roland trying to make sure he survived. Digit was more worried for its master and was trying to jump up out of the stage but was always just a foot short. Drax landed on his feet and stared down Nine Toes who stopped hopping on one foot and was now just staring up at the blood soaked maniac.

Drax crouched down and rested one elbow on his knee and held his cheek with the bloodied hand. Drax gave Nine Toes an endearing smile for a few seconds as the two stared each other down. Drax leaned forward a bit and his eyes opened just enough to give his once endearing smile a more sinister feeling. Drax pushed off the ledge and grabbed Nine Toes mask and smashed his head on the toilet seat that Nine Toes used as a throne.

Nine Toes screeched in pain as Drax righted himself up and gripped Nine Toes even harder causing fractures in the mask he wore. Drax lifted him off the ground and held him face to face as Pinky charged with her head lowered to ram Drax. Drax noticed before she got close and dropped Nine Toes before standing full front towards the charging skag. Pinky neared and as she got close to Drax, Pinky launched herself into the air like a torpedo which made Drax grin like savage. Drax sidestepped the offender and smashed his knee into her midriff causing her to fly further than intended straight into the crowd who screamed and roared as the skagg smashed into the stands.

Drax turned his attention back to Nine Toes and grabbed the **Clipper**. Drax took the sharp blade that was held underneath the gun and shoved it into Nine Toes stomach. Nine Toes shrieked and pleaded as Drax pushed the blade deeper until his hands was in the wound. Drax looked Nine Toes dead in the eye before pulling the trigger and holding it down. Unleashing all 20 rounds of the fiery hellfire that this gun produced. It tore through Nine Toes stomach and painted the surrounding area red. Nine Toes himself burst into flames and Drax let the flames lick his hand that was buried into the burning corpse. Drax watched as the life left Nine Toes eyes and his body lost its remaining strength before literally falling apart into a pile of ash.

Drax stood up and watched as the crowd ran as fast as they could to the exit making him grin. Drax grabbed additional ammo out of the toilet that Nine Toes had and reloaded. He turned his new found gun onto the mass of people pushing and shoving to get out before unleashing hell. Out of the 300 bandits that came to the arena that day. Only 4 left to tell the tale of red eyed demon that was Drax.

The remaining Vault Hunters managed to pry open a sewer lid and escape before the smoke killed them all. The hideout was engulfed in flames and Drax sat on the toilet throne watching as everything burned. Smoke filled the arena and the crowd that tried to run was burning corpses in front of the door. Explosions echoed off from barrels filled with gasoline met the rising flames. The cave began to collapse and Drax began cackling as everything fell apart from around him.

The Vault Hunters pushed their way through the small tunnel that was the sewer pipe and into a large cavern. Pieces of rock were falling, Brick was carrying roland in a fireman carry, and mordecai was holding a hand over Bloodwings nose. Mordecai asked bloodwing to find an exit and she began lifting her wings to feel for flowing wind. She felt a breeze to the left and squaked in that direction as the gang hurried along.

As they exited the cave a large boulder fell and blocked the entrance leaving it a sealed tomb for Nine Toes. The Vault Hunters panted as they had just ran through at least a mile of tunnels to escape. Lilith crumbled to the floor and muttered something under her breath that no one else heard.

Mordecai crouched onto one knee and stroked bloodwing and barely managed to break out of the cage and fly back to Mordecai before the inferno began. Brick laid Roland down carefully before collapsing onto his back and laughing.

"Drax was crazier than I thought he was!" Brick laughed out as the adrenaline disappeared. Mordecai glanced at Brick "The puta nearly killed us and you think its funny?" Lilith snapped out of her stupor and looked towards the bickering two. "This is no time to argue amongst ourselves. Drax saved us regardless of how you looked at it and I didn't see him leave the Hideout."

Mordecai scoffed. "It would be a blessing if he died. Drax wasn't needed and joined us after stopping the bus in the middle of nowhere." Brick stopped laughing and leveled a hard stare from where he lay. "Drax saved your life and Bloodwing's life from that arena and you say he wasn't needed?" Brick growled and he stood up towering over Mordecai's crouched form. This caused Bloodwing to fly up and circle Brick dangerously as Mordecai drew his kukri. Brick pointed a beefy finger at him "No matter how much you bluster that Drax didn't save your life, you and me both know that without him you would have died to that bigass psycho."

Mordecai stared up at him for a few seconds before sheathing his knife and standing up. He held out his arm for Bloodwing and walked away as she landed. Lilith opened her mouth to try and bring him back but stopped when Roland grabbed her ankle from where he lay. "Let him be. He needs a moment to himself."

**Somewhere off planet**

"Did you see what I mean? He lost all control there and nearly killed everything around him!"

"Sweetie I know what he did. But I can control a mindless beast much easier than an intelligent one"

"You keep calling him mindless but what he just demonstrated was a cold and calculated temperament that resulted in the deaths of hundreds!"

The man raised his hand to silence his female cohort.

"Nothing about that was calculated. He reacted to a situation as it occured. No intelligence was shown except when he pulled the trigger but even a thresher could do that."

The man walked out of the room and left his companion with one last idle threat.

"THIS is the last time I hear of how "dangerous" he is. That man is nothing but a wild animal and can't even be considered human." He spun on his heels as the door was closing. "So leave it!"

The door shut and locked leaving the female alone to her systems.

"Not dangerous? NOT DANGEROUS! Fine. I will show you how dangerous he can be."

The female began furiously working with the computers as she began her plan.

**Skag Gully, Pandora**

The ground shifted and pushed as a skag walked by it. The skag sniffed the ground and lost interest. It walked not even three feet away before the ground exploded open and a larger skag jumped out. This skag was massive easily being a Badass level skag with huge thick plates of armor protecting its front and large deep azure spines sticking up from the center of its back. These spines trailed with its spinal cord and stopped at its rear where the plates ended. This armored skagg was none other than Reikon. Reikon grew and became a Badass Alpha Skag. It was when Reikon was eating through the rock with its bile attempting to save its unconscious master did it run into some shock crystals. Reikon ate some believing it was just treats before digging free and growing spines from the crystals.

Reikon could feel a large amount of energy in its center that trailed to his spines. When Reikon pushed this energy upwards with a roar he became coated in an electricity field that sparked and zapped anything that touched him. Reikon shut it off and reached its head into the hole before dragging an unconscious Drax by his ruined shirt.

Reikon turned and growled at the smaller adult skag that watched him emerge and stared doing a weird chirping laughter moment when it ran with the tiny tail between its legs.

Reikon curled around his master and protected him from prying eyes as he scanned the surroundings with his deep blue eyes. Two bandits ran towards them with a collar and a large whip. They made whooping sounds and stood a distance from Reikon who growled. The adult skag came back hiding behind its master as they attempted to goade it into a trap that they sat unbeknown to Reikon.

Reikon finally stood up and his sheer size caused the bandits to rethink this plan. Reikon was slightly bigger than your average Badass skag. His massive muscles and plates of hardened tissue added to the intimidating factor that he had.

Reikon sparked before roaring and consuming his body in a torrent of electricity. The bandits dropped their taming gear and drew their smgs. They almost opened fire until one shrieked in fear and fell to the ground, pointing at the unconscious body of Drax.

"That's the Bloody Demon!" The bandit shouted out to his friend in a country accent. The other bandit dropped his gun in shock as they both looked at each other and back to the massive skagg and the unconscious male.

"We need to report this to the boss."

**Thanks for reading chapter 5, doing a wrap up for the introduction of Drax and Reikons ability as well as bringing in the first arc.**

**I am accepting OC's who will be essentially bandits. Nothing to insane just named bandits and a few lucky ones will get premiered in a little secret if the OC fits the bill. All I ask is that each OC has a "talent" like hunting, taming, cooking, and whatnot as well as one personality trait and personality flaws.**

**I plan on bringing more to everyone and hope to see you in the next one**


	6. Rival Gangs

**Chapter 6: Rival Gangs**

**Bold For Titles and Special actions**

_Italics for Loot_

**Unknown Location**

**Reikon**

Reikon awoke with a snarl and rose unto all fours as it sniffed and looked for his master. The sounds of chains snapped its attention to the walls were in all four corners massive metal chains led to him. Reikon looked down and saw that all four of its legs were chained up and as he tried to reach down and bite it off noticed that he was muzzled.

Reikon let off a whimper and attempted to shake the muzzle off to no avail. Giving up after about 10 minutes Reikon looked around for any clues as to where he was and saw massive metal walls raising up to 12 ft high with a metal roof. Near the top of the wall was a black window that stretched all the way around providing a 360 view into the pit that Reikon was chained in.

Reikon tugged and strained against the chains filling the chamber with metal clanking and causing an echo. Reikon finally gave up and laid down while watching the windows and waiting for movement.

**Location Unknown**

**Drax**

Drax snapped awake and sat straight up as he in a panic looked around the room for something. He notices pure white walls and a blinding light at the ceiling. Reaching a hand out Drax figures that he has roughly 3 ft of room and was unable to determine the point of entry.

Drax's panic worsened before his vision snapped into red and his body calmed. His irises was tinged with crimson as the normally black outline became red and seemed to mix into his normal eye colour.

He patiently waited and tapped the walls until he found the "thinnest" and assumed it was the door. He watched the door and stood motionless waiting for the time to strike. After all, this wasn't his first white room.

**Skag Gully**

**Vault Hunters**

Lilith paced back and forth as Roland attempted to sift through the rubble that was Nine Toes hideout. Brick was… somewhere and from the roars of skags that permeated through the air, punching something as well. Mordecai was watching their backs with a sniper rifle while muttering under his breath.

Bloodwing cawed as she swooped down to Mordecai and landed on his shoulder before shaking her head. Mordecai turned to the two searching through the wreckage and shouted out "Blood didn't see anything, I'm assuming that Drax died with his skag friend!"

Roland turned to Lilith "there is no way that he could survive under there. It's time to face the facts, Drax is dead."

Lilith sighed, "I guess you're right. I just owe him if anything for saving our lives down there."

Roland stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know, it's a shame that he went out like that but, we need to look forward and move to the Vault. It's what Drax would have wanted"

Lilith shrugged Roland off and was silent until they heard Brick yelling at them while running full speed. "GUUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSS! I think I found something!"

Lilith turned to Roland and Roland to Lilith as they gave each other a 'what now' face.

**Unknown Location**

**Drax**

Drax stood there motionless for hours as he waited for the door to open. His patience paid off and as the door opened, Drax pounced launching himself through like a feral animal and grabbed a bandit wearing some very heavy armor by the helmet. Using his unparalleled strength he crushed the poor fools skull leaving nothing left as dragged the body to the ground from his pounce. As the body hit the floor Drax rebounded on the soles of his feet by flipping into the air and landing on a metal cafeteria style table.

Drax looked up and saw two massive bruisers carrying metal car doors as shields with spikes pointing outwards. As Drax attempted to formulate a plan to eliminate the two riot shield bruisers, a large club slammed into his right blindside and launched him a good 10 feet across the room where he slammed back into the table. Drax struggled to stand up, but his face smashed back into the table as a loud psychotic cackle drew closer before the same club smashed into his neck. Drax felt himself grow weaker as a large baseball mitt hand grabbed him by the back of his head and lifted him up.

Drax barely managed to open his eyes to meet a large man with a scrap metal helmet that has a skull spray painted on the front of it.

**Unknown Location**

**Reikon**

Reikon grew bored of lying down in this metal cage and started snorting and puffing in frustration at this predicament that he was in. Shortly after he started doing that a large electrical shock entered his back and amped the charge within his core. Reikon let out a roar and a massive shockwave based off the elemental ability shock traveled the expanse of the room and hit the edges. The shockwave traveled upwards and canceled itself out in the metallic walls and ceiling but not before short circuiting the generator that applied the initial electrical output.

The sheer volume of watts caused the muzzle to disintegrate and Reikon immediately tore into the leg restraints that held up down. As he was tearing off the first restraint a door behind him opened and a sharp pinching feeling hit his back before a massive wave of dizziness and drowsiness hit his being and knocked him unconscious.

**Skag Gully**

**Vault Hunters**

Brick led the group to a massive hole that was dug and seemed to lead of the cave of Nine Toes before being collapsed halfway through. Mordecai climbed out of the hole after trying to see where it lead, only to find half eaten shock crystals and blood that trailed quite a distance. Lilith looked to Roland and motioned to the large amount of blood around the hole that eventually led to worn away footprints that numbered in the hundreds.

"Still think that Drax died down there?" Lilith snarkingly added.

Roland rolled his eyes as Brick kept watch for bandits or skags and Bloodwing explored the surrounding terrain from the air. Mordecai inspected the footsteps across the ground trying to make sense of it and noticed something that only experienced hunters find.

"Hey lil, Roland. Come look at this." The two of them hurried over to Mordecai and looked at the massive amount of footsteps and found nothing of the sort except confusion. 

"What did you find soldier?" Roland asked as he scratched his head through the beret that he wore. Mordecai glanced back to Roland before pointing to a few of the footsteps that littered the place. "These here are the exact same size and style as these ones over here." Mordecai pointed to another spot with footsteps. "Except they seem to gain quite a few pounds right here and they walk away to what I am assuming is a vehicle considering the tracks that disappear after it reaches the harder rock surface over here." Mordecai pointed from the soft light brown soil to the almost orangish red rock that stretched into a tunnel that seemed to lead back to Fyrestone.

"Now following those Im pretty sure that whoever dug the tunnel. Was taken by whoever made these tracks and since everyone is persistent that Drax survived this. Then I would say that someone grabbed Drax and ran."

Lilith looked to Roland and then to Brick who stopped standing guard and came closer to view the investigation that Mordecai was doing. Lilith turned back to Mordecai "Who would want to kidnap Drax?"

**Unknown Location**

"The subject was taken from the group" a female voice timidly told another figure in the room.

"Let's see how this little trial will make our Test Subject evolve" The male figure told her as he leaned over and looked at the cameras that were in the facility that housed Drax. They watched as a Badass psycho punted Drax across the room before jumping through the air and landing right next to him right as he smashed his weapon into Drax knocking him unconscious.

"This is going to be fun!" The male figure said as he left the room and it locked behind him leaving the female alone to her devices.

She looked back to the camera and stared hard at Drax. 

"Be safe. Drax."

**Unknown Location  
Drax  
**  
Drax woke up to find himself back in his white room cell and a massive concussion to follow. Drax grit his teeth and sat down to the best of his abilities as he rested his head against the wall and fell asleep attempting to get some relief to the throbbing head pain. As Drax rested there his eyes sputtered open at the feeling of someone watching him and he turned his head to find himself.

Drax sat there for a moment confused before blinking a few times and looking back at himself. This version of Drax had crimson eyes and slightly sharper teeth with a sadistic grin on his face. His normally swept back hair stuck up at all ends like he just received an electrical shock and the currents still ran through his body. The two seemed to just stare at each other for a while as Drax's body slowly became more and more usable after being stunned from the sheer number of watts that ran through his being. As Drax felt more and more control coming back he leaned his head back against the plain white wall behind him in an effort to make sense of the... thing in front of him.

"Now, now don't believe im real do you?" The second Drax spoke his voice more deep and gravelly then Drax's normal voice is. Drax narrowed his eyes as he stared down the creature in front of him before he started snickering. His snicker went into a full blown laughter as he closed his eyes and let the euphoria spread throughout him. Drax felt his blood start to boil as he stared at the second himself. "It's been awhile since you came. **Insanity**." Drax barked out as he tried to control his fits of laughter.

**Earth Mental Facility**

Guards marched around and special forces operatives stood guard as an important conversation occurred in the nearby room. "How did he escape! What am I supposed to tell the press and our allies in the Europian nations!" A larger man in a pressed black suit with combed back gray hair screamed at a smaller man wearing a white lab coat with a bald head and thin framed glasses. "Sir, I'm telling you, according to the report the bus had to make an emergency stop and during the confusion he must have escaped!" The larger man only fumed more as he stomped out of the room which he was soon followed by the guards standing at the doors.

Another researcher who had long blonde hair and wore thick framed glasses asked the older researcher. " I understand that Subject Drax was important but why did he seemed so frustrated and why did he bring up the political base of his allies." She asked genuinely confused from the outburst that happened. The older researcher fixed his collar and glanced down at her as he straightened himself up. "Subject Drax is a national treasure so to speak. That man. No. That Monster has the most medals ever awarded to a veteran by any country in history. Drax alone saved over 5 thousand lives and has the highest mission success rating in the States." The female researcher felt her jaw drop as she looked at him in shock. "Then why was he in this mental institute?" The older researcher sighed and scratched the top of his head. "That's because it's technically top secret but... " he looks around to make sure all the guards are gone and that they were alone. "Drax went insane after being held captive for over 8 months and interrogated every single day from a terrorist cell. Drax was considered MIA and nobody bothered to search for him as he and his platoon were tortured for months on end. The only reason we found him was because Drax managed to break out and kill every single terrorist in the facility before escaping to a nearby city and being seen by the local american garrison. A soldier who he saved before recognized him and nearly died when Drax attacked his allies in a fit of insanity. After being restrained and sedated by a group of nearly 7 soldiers they sent him back overseas to check his mental state." The older man sighed as he continued.

"Drax was found to have Severe PTSD as well as Multi Personality Disorder on top of schizophrenia. The government kept it a secret since he was considered a national hero and an international hero for saving the lives of the premier in Russia and the prime minister in Europe. So far we have received a massive amount of funding just to try and cure his mental state and we only managed to suppress it for awhile." She nodded in understanding before asking the one question that every researcher in the facility feared. "What happens if he gets into a stressful situation or being off his sedative meds that he has?" The older researcher felt a chill as he spoke the answer

"He would revert back to his insane persona."

**Pandora**

**Unknown Location**

**Drax**

Drax sat there passed out asleep as the door opened next to him and two massive bruisers reached in and dragged him out. They threw him into a massive room with a long cafeteria style table and other inmates sitting there eating some kind of slop that looked kinda like meat but a dead grayish brown. Drax hit the ground and rose up slowly before sitting at the table where an empty seat sat waiting for him. Drax sat down and stared at the slop that was called food and glanced out of the corner of his eyes while keeping his head down as he inspected the surrounding area. The walls were black and red as blood stained the walls permanently from the lack of love ever shown to this facility. There was a wall of chambers that had a slot that seemed to leak out white light giving the impression of his cell. He noticed that each champed had a massive naval door that had to have a wheel turned to unlock it and open it.

He noticed that there was a catwalk above the chambers and another row on top of it. Drax also noticed the people next to him and they ranged from other bandits to obvious civilians. The seatmate immediately next to him leaned towards him before pointing at his food. "You going to eat that?" Drax shook his head and watched as he dragged the tray to him and started eating. Drax looked up to see a row of bandits with guns on the catwalk studying them as well as multiple bruisers and psychos roaming the ground floor. Drax grimaced and waited for himself to be sent back to his cell.

Escaping was going to take a long time.

**A Week later**

**Fyrestone**

**Vault Hunters**

Lilith walked over to the group as they loaded their weaponry next to the gate. "Morning boys. Any idea where we need to go next?"

Roland shook his head as he finished packing up his gear. Mordecai loaded his sniper and pulled the bolt back before jumping into the gunner seat of a machine gun runner. "Last I heard amiga, there is some guy we need to go save near the windmill farm that we restarted the other day."

Brick cracked his knuckles before hopping into the gunner seat of a rocket launcher runner and turning towards the old bandit camp up the hill. "I remember that now. Someone who runs the Circle of Slaughter? I think it was." Lilith cocked an eyebrow "what the hell is a circle of slaughter?" Roland shrugged as he tossed a backpack underneath the dash and hopped into the driver's seat with Mordecai as his gunner. Lilith glared at Roland drove off and hopped into the driver's seat of the second runner right as Brick spoke up. "Still mad at Roland for refusing to look for Drax?" Lilith sighed and started the runner before speeding towards the gate that they opened after leaping across pisswash gully. "I am, while I understand where he is coming from, I still feel like we should have looked for him more. I mean Drax did save us and didn't seem like a bad guy for the few days we were together." Brick was silent letting the wind run across his face before turning his gun and firing a rocket at some poor skag that was near the road. It exploded in a shower of guts as the leapt off a small cliff landing on a group of skags that were about to rush Mordecai and Roland. The two aforementioned Vault Hunters hopped out of their runner while the others got out of theirs.

Mordecai motioned to Bloodwing for an aerial view as the bird flew up and began to circle around the windmill farm as he stood on a rock arch that made a natural overhang above the area. Roland motioned for Lilith to follow as the two moved silently underneath the overhang and towards a windmill generator for cover as a large amount of bandits surrounded a single building. The bandits fired an occasional shot at the building but for the most part they taunted the tenant as they tried to get him out of the building. While taunting however, the bandits were moving barrels filled with different elements and were surrounding the building with it as if they were trying to level the whole building. Brick noticed and instead of waiting for his team, Brick began to Berserk and he rushed down the hill and smashed a bandit in the face before any of them knew what was going to happen.

The bandit flew backwards in a shower of blood as his head was evaporated. Roland sighed and tossed a small box which digistructed a turret and shield that was at the knee level. Roland crouched behind said shield and he mowed wave after wave of psychos rushing him while thinking that he was the easier kill. The turret did a fantastic job as well tearing chunks and splitting bodies in pieces with a hail of bullets. Bodies piled in front of the duo as Brick was laughing in the opposite direction as he rushed their gunman and frankly evistercated their existence. Gripping their skulls and crushing them while using human missiles to knock the ones attempting to shoot him down. Mordecai was humming tunelessly at a distance as he clicked and fired with no danger since bloodwing was keeping an eye out for him. Any target that Mordecai missed, Bloodwing killed with vicious brutality as she gouged their eyes and cheeks with razor sharp talons and a deadly beak. Lilith fired her smg that she recently obtained from bonehead. The devastating fire rate mixed with the twin shotgun like barrels allowed her to tear apart her opposition as she runs through the crowd.

Lilith flipped over a bruiser and landed on the shoulders of a marauder and pressed her heels into his shoulders causing the shoulder blades to crack and splinter drawing out cries of pain. She then rolls before he hits the ground and twists her body to end up in a crouching position behind the two before unloading the mag of her smg into the bruiser turning him into mist. Lilith then stomped her heel into the downed marauder and twisted it shattering the skull and turning the brain to mush. Lilith reloaded in mid turn and let loose another burst into a group of marauder killers which turned them into swiss cheese.

The Vault Hunters kept fighting and dropping the bandits who sieged the hold home that served as the substation for the wind farm that was actively generating power for the nearby mine as well as fyrestone at the same time. The group finally felt relief as the 60 or odd bandit platoon finally succumbed to the fate that would soon befell their boss. Lilith stood up from the cover that she was behind after being pinned down by marauder killers who decided that she was more of a threat then the 8 foot monster that was Brick. Brick was wiping his hands off on a cloth mask from a bandit he killed as his entire body was head to toe covered in gore and blood.

Mordecai was grooming Bloodwing who's talons were covered in blood and chunks of flesh that she tore from the bandits scalps when she flew by. Roland reloaded his assault rifle and combat shotgun that he recently looted in the fire fight while making a mental note to deep clean said shotgun considering the bandits took poor care of it. They turned towards the shack that was being besieged and raided by the bandits to see a grimy hand shoot up from the massive hole in the roof before a dirty faced man popped up and laughed before shouting to them "Great Job! You killed the scum sucking bandits that wanted me dead!"

**Laymont**

**I got the power!**

The dirty faced man climbed his way out of the building before falling down in front of the group after failing to jump over the railing on the roof of the building. "Nice to meet ya, the name's Laymont. Thanks for the save! I really needed the help."

The smaller man said while walking up to Brick and speaking in his higher pitched slightly annoying voice while wringing his hands and glancing at all the corpses surrounding the nearby area. Laymont had no hair and a lazy eye that seemed to always be staring to the right while he was completely covered in soot and grime making his normally tan skin appear black. Laymont also had no shirt on and had an overall that served as the only piece of clothing on his body that attempted to cover his soot covered torso and failed miserably causing Lilith to turn away in disgust at the visual that he was providing. Laymont let out a honking much like a donkey as he noticed her turning away before calming himself and clearing his throat.

"Anyways I was tasked to deliver an holotape to you and frankly it's inside as well as a brand new red chest for you to loot in case you feel your current weaponry isn't working for you." Laymont started walking away as he waved his hand dismissively "Be safe y'all I have some more things to complete." He disappeared over the hill as the group watched him leave before Lilith shivered and mumbled about him being the grossest man she has ever met. Mordecai chimed in from behind her about agreeing as Brick broke open the locked door to get the holotape and the chest. Brick popped open the chest and a 1 shotgun as well as a sniper and 2 grenade mods sat inside.

Brick looted the shotgun which turned out to be **Triple Barrel Shotgun **that expanded all three rounds in one trigger pull. Mordecai grabbed the **Sniper** which was a Vladof manufacture that carried fire elemental modifier on it. Roland grabbed the **Longbow Sticky Grenade Mod** and Lilith grabbed the **Rubberized Sprays Acid Grenade**. They grabbed the Echo tape and plugged it into Roland's echo and hit play.

Laymont's voice crackled on the echo

"Been following deez bandits for a while now and I found something interesting. Tey seem to be mighty interested in some tall fellow and took him to the safehouse that serves as a prison as well. Looks familiar, like something I heard once in dem rumors going around right now. The True Psycho or something like that a dumb name that the nearby psycho clan came up with. Revere this individual as a god after he thrashed Nine Toe's ring in a fit of rage which some of the survivors called a mental break. What do dey know? Theez Bandits couldn't tell the difference between a Rock and a Grenade. I'm leaving the coordinates to the safehouse which should have the key to give us a shot at the bandit overlord Sledge that is nearby.

The group looked at each other in worry and suspicion. "They couldn't be talking about Drax now, could they?"


	7. Imprisoned

**Chapter 7: Breaking the safehouse**

**Bold for Titles and Special actions**

_Italics for loot_

**Two weeks later**

**Sledge's safehouse**

**Drax**

Drax had a sadistic grin as he smashed another guard in the nose with his fist before following up with an elbow strike into the stomach causing him to double over before smashing his knee into the guard's face. The guard fell to the ground unconscious before Drax dove across the floor as bullets flew everywhere lighting up the dirt wall behind him. Drax rolled behind cover and grabbed the pistol he knocked away from the guard before killing the unconscious one from behind cover and blind firing into the squad that was sent to end him. The battle grew more and more intense as grenades were thrown and Drax was running low on the most recent scavenged ammunition. Drax began to cackle and laugh hysterically as he dove across the floor behind new cover with more ammo for him to use. Bullets tore through the counter tops and the torture chair used to interrogate him as he moved from cover to cover and very sparingly shooting a bullet or two at any vulnerable person.

He finally stayed put behind a pillar of concrete as chips flew off of it as a spray of machine gun fire ate at it. Drax turned the corner and fired with a loud bang before sitting up in a pure white room. Drax wiped his forehead and felt the sweat slick off of it. Another dream of a memory that passed. Dark cackling persisted next to him as the other Drax was enjoying the older memories that haunted the mind of the main host. Drax growled as he felt the emotions from the past hit his conscious in full force. The Rage, Fear, Excitement, and the Thrill of fighting such an impossible fight only to come victorious in the end. "Doesn't that just make your blood rush Drax? Knowing that you should by all means be dead and instead you not only survived but you thrived in such a hostile environment." The other Drax spoke calmly and slowly letting the memories and emotions take effect as his words seemed to try and lull his consciousness back into its psychotic state.

Drax grabbed his hair and pulled letting the pain drag him out of the lull that threatened to overcome. Other Drax frowned just for a second before letting his grin slide back onto his face and laugh it off like it was nothing. The two sat there in silence for a bit, despite the room being pure white and illuminated it seemed to grow darker and darker as the shadow of the past seemed to engulf Drax. While this happened Other Drax sat there smiling which drastically increased in size as the shadow seemed to swallow Drax. To someone normal and not deranged, Drax sat there head down with a sadistic smile and a disheveled hair doo.

**Vault Hunters**

**FyreStone**

Lilith checked the bounty board, her thoughts clouded as she tried to determine how they were going to break into Sledge's Safehouse and rescue Drax. They needed to get stronger, the weapons they had were subpar at best and they needed to improve their abilities if they ever hoped to break into that heavily defended facility. They needed to prepare.

**The Vault Hunters spent the next few weeks gaining experience while watching the prison in their spare time while doing side quests and missions that help their team work as well as train them for the coming raid.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Sledge's Safehouse**

**Drax**

Drax grinned menacingly, all signs of sanity gone from his eyes. A bandit marauder laid on the ground bleeding as the many cuts and abrasions across his body told his fate. Another bandit without his mask on looked nervous as he kept watch in the small back room that served as the bathroom for the bandits. Drax grabbed the marauder's face and swung it violently snapping his neck and ending his torment. Drax released the body and dusted himself off before looking at the bandit who kept watch.

"With this, you are free of competition for that promotion…. And you remember our little deal? Because if not… well." Drax gave an insane look with a demented smile as his blood marked face spoke of the horrors he would inflict on the chance of betrayal. "We both know of my body count from before you started getting me free." Drax giggled evilly as the bandit seemed to have flashbacks and horror written on his face. He nodded furiously before putting his mask back on and clearing his throat. "You remember what needs to happen next right? I will try and make it easier on you." The bandit cracked his knuckles and got ready to beat Drax down. Drax nodded and sighed. "Go ahead Timothy. I don't mind the beat down so it comes out clean."

Drax was beaten and then put back into his cell to try and make it look like he was pulled aside for some relief for the guard Timothy. Drax stood up in his white cell and stretched before falling asleep with a mad grin on his face.

**4 Weeks later…**

Drax roamed the cafeteria with a grin on his face holding a tray of cooked skag and some kind of plant.

The guards turned a blind eye towards him, after all it was rumored that the new chief warden favored this inmate and used him to "deal" with unruly workers. Drax smirked since everything was going all according to the plan. It was only a matter of time before he took action. Rightfully claiming what he believed is his.

**Fyrestone**

**Vault Hunters**

The Vault Hunters finally found their opportunity to raid the safehouse. From their most recent interrogation of a high ranking bandit, they discovered that a civil war might break out in the safe house. One group loyal to sledge while the other bowing to the monster Diablos. Mordecai grimaced, recognizing the spanish word for devil. He relayed this and the others had to try and figure out what kind of person could make the others call him devil.

Most bandits call their boss something that sticks out like bonehead or nine toes. Each one having something in their appearance signifying their status to their subordinates. Diablos…. A name like that entitled a lot, leading to the thoughts of fire, death, and blood. Whomever took such a mantle had to be terrifying and sat at the high priority kill list for when they crash this civil war of theirs.

—

**Hey everybody, **

**Short chapter this time to just get this writer's block out of my system at last. I couldn't figure out how to word my thoughts on how this chapter was supposed to be and just settled on this.**

**Also due to some hardships on finally becoming independent. I needed to take a break from writing in order to get my housing situation settled. It should be all clear now giving me more time to focus on writing more stories and bringing the next chapter in. Hope you all enjoy what I have planned next!**


End file.
